Concrete Angel
by RedFishGirl
Summary: We all have our demons, but some are worse than others. So much worse.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey readers! This story just came to me and I have 3 chapters done on my computer I'm just fixing up. This story was inspired by the song: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Tell me if you like! Only going to do this once so pay attention. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Get it? Got it? Good! Please R&R!

* * *

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what shes holding back

* * *

Did You Miss Me?

"Why did we have to run around the camp 3 times again?" Ino panted. She stumbled over a large rock in the path but managed to catch herself.

"Good question Ino. Hey Hinata, do you know why?" A petite pink haired girl asked running in stride with Ino.

"I-I th-think i-it w-was b-be-because you threw a w-water-watermelon at Naruto." Hinata stuttered from behind them.

"Why aren't those idiot guys running with us too then? They threw a squash right back at us!" TenTen yelled from a couple yards ahead.

The four girls were currently serving a punishment at SkyLake.

They had thought this camp would be all fun and games like the brochure, but that was until they met the camps scary director, Tsunade.

The whole reason they were in this mess is because Hinata's cousin Neji insisted on coming for her 'protection' and brought his idiot friends with him.

This wouldn't have been a bad thing except for the fact that nobody could get along. Today during lunch Naruto Uzumaki, an annoying boy dressed in bright orange, had tried flirting with Sakura again.

Sakura was getting fed up with his lame pick up-lines so naturally she threw the nearest heavy object at him. This happened to be a watermelon. The watermelon smashed allover Naruto's face. It took him a minute before he realized something had been thrown at him.

But when he did he threw a rotten squash that had been sitting in the trashcan, waiting for disposal, right at Sakura. The gooey squash broke open right in her face and all over the others.

Ino and TenTen immediately armed themselves with food, but right as they were about to throw them, Tsunade walked in. She surveyed the scene, her face slowly turning red. Finally she blew her top.

"Who is responsible for this mess?" She bellowed angrily. Innocent bystanders began to slink away, hoping to escape her rage. The girls looked at the floor and gaped at the mess.

There was watermelon and squash guts all around them. Tsunade turned to the four of them. "You four! Start running! And you boys start cleaning!" Sakura hightailed it out of there, not wanting to spend an extra moment in Tsunade's presence.

So here they were sweating up a storm running around the 3 mile long perimeter of the camp, which was basically all woods.

"Hinata you were the last out, did you here if Tsunade made the boys clean and tell them to run?" Sakura panted.

Hinata shook her head. She felt a little bad about lying to her friend but it was for her own good right? It would be trouble if Sakura knew that the guys were also running in these woods. Hinata paled when a voice called out, "Looking for us?"

The girls turned to see a secluded overhang where the current bane of their existence, Neji, Naruto, Saskue, and Shikimaru sat resting on a large log. Saskue and Shikimaru looked totally disinterested, while Naruto grinned like an idiot and Neji stood stoically beside him.

"Why would we be looking for you idiots? For all I care you can run off and eaten by a bear!" TenTen growled in between pants. She may be the most athletic of the group but that didn't mean this kind of running was easy for her, nope not at all.

Sakura sighed from her place on a large rock off to the side of the clearing. "It's times like these that I wish Rin was here," She sighed.

Ino nodded. "She would kick these guys asses all the way to Africa! I could really use some of her attitude right now. She was like a walking pep talk that those nasty coaches give."

"Don't let her hear you saying that. She would be pissed to know you were talking about her." TenTen chimed in.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "But she's back in who- the- hell -knows where doing who-the-hell-knows-what. Anyways I love the girl. She's not going to be mad at me."

A twig cracked behind them. Ino paled and motioned for Sakura to turn around. There in the middle of the forest, was a girl. But not just any girl, it was Rin.

"Oh. My. God. Rin!" Sakura screamed throwing herself at the unprepared girl. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Rin sighed and grinned sheepishly. "Well you see that's kind of a funny story.."

"Wait, stop. Everybody freeze." Naruto said. He pointed at Rin. "Who the hell are you?"

"The girl who's gonna kick your ass unless you show a little respect!" She hissed, still smiling. Somehow that made her expression even fiercer. Naruto backed up with his hands up. "Sorry Miss uh.."

"Rin!"She snapped. "Remember it!"

She turned back to Sakura. " Well you see um I kinda got kicked out of military camp."

Sakura gasped. "How on earth did you manage that?"

"Well you see, there was this super annoying guy that made me want to scream every time he talked to me. So we got in a couple fights. But things got kind of out of hand with the fireworks…." She trailed off.

Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata stared at her slack jawed. Ino shook her head. "I don't even want to know."

"Weren't you driven here by the bus?" TenTen asked curiously. There wasn't a bus in sight.

Rin giggled nervously. Why did they have to ask so many questions? "Um well you see the bus kind of hit a tree…."

"How?" TenTen asked incredulously.

"See I coerced the bus driver into letting me drive and well you know how it goes…"

"You cr-crashed a b-bus?" Hinata squeaked.

Rin smiled. She had missed Hinata the most while she had been away. After breaking through Hinata's shell, she found that Hinata was really a super nice person that didn't stutter as much if she knew enough about you.

Thankfully Rin fell into the category of super close friend forever so Hinata wouldn't stutter as much around her hopefully. Stuttering was annoying. But Hinata was not.

She grinned at Hinata. "Yes I did and my only regret is having to walk here. I didn't exactly pack light."

Hinata turned to look at the pile of black duffle bags on the ground, and the guitar case on her back."No, y-you really didn't."

"So who are these people that I'm supposed to kick to Africa?" Rin asked grinning. Hopefully it would be the blond boy. He was too annoying for his own good.

"That would be us." A boy who she identified as Hinata's cousin Neji stood behind three other boys, including the annoying blond. She took a close look at the guys.

From her quick exam she could see they were all, sadly including blondie, very well muscled. But then again she had just come from military camp. That place may be hell, but it certainly whipped you into shape.

"What exactly did you do to earn my wrath?" She asked smirking. This had better be good.

"You see Sakura threw a watermelon at my face for no reason, so I merely defended myself with a squash." Blondie said. Figures it was him.

"Shut up Naruto," An emo looking guy said. So blondie had a name. Naruto. A stupid name for a stupid boy. He had that puppy dog look about him. Probably the comic relief of the group.

"Make me Saskue!" Naruto yelled at the boy apparently named Saskue.

Saskue rolled his eyes and went back to staring into space. She turned to look at Sakura who sure enough was splattered with gunk all over her torso and a little on her face. Poor girl.

"Sorry Sakura but if I'm going to be doing any ass kicking it will have to be when we get back to camp and I can change." What she was wearing was defiantly not suitable for ass kicking or fighting really.

She wore a black tank top with a leather jacket over. Her pants were bleached skinny jeans and the shoes were well, they might be right for fighting but it was hard to move in the jeans. It was a pain in the ass just to walk here.

"So where exactly is the camp?" She asked quietly.

Sakura blushed. "Well it's about half a mile away now."

Rin looked at all the other face's confirming Sakura's statement. "Damn. Well okay girls lets head to camp."

"We can't Rin." Hinata said quietly. "We have to run around camp as punishment for the Naruto incident." Hinata's cheeks turned pink when she said Naruto's name. She would have to talk about that with Hinata later, Rin noted.

"Just let me talk to this camp director of yours. When have my powers of persuasion ever failed?"

They girls nodded in agreement and they began to walk in the direction of the camp, leaving the boys in the dust.

Rin walked out of the camp office looking slightly shaken and feeling a little weak kneed. But at least she did it. That Tsunade woman, whom she had officially named the Dragon Lady, had taken the story grudgingly

. Rin had noticed an open bottle of sake on the desk and felt a wave of cold fear wash over her. This isn't home. This is camp. You are not home. She mentally coached herself through the brief meeting as she received her cabin assignment and her activity's schedule.

The wind blew through the tree's sending a slight shiver down her spine. She took off up the large hill, passing a volley ball court, a tennis court, a pool, and what looked like a dance studio. This camp was pretty well funded.

Finally she arrived at her cabin, cabin 7. The girls were probably in the showers. Yep these cabins had showers, whole bathrooms in fact. That was an improvement from the last place she had been.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door only to be faced with four guys lounging around. This wasn't the right cabin was it? A guy that looked like he had a pineapple attached to his head called out lazily, "Try the other door." Rin shut the door quickly.

What other door. She peered down the porch of the cabin. Sure enough there was another door. She quickly walked over to it, lugging her bag, and pushed open the door and was met with a friendly sight.

Hinata was sitting on a bottom bunk of a bunk bed while TenTen sat on top, talking to Ino, who was on the other top bunk. Rin walked inside and shut the door.

"Look, she survived!" TenTen shouted. Ino and Hinata looked up at her, to see if it was true.

"That's a relief." Ino sighed "You were gone so long we thought you were a goner for sure. You can have that top bunk next to TenTen. Rin nodded and walked over to the bunk and sat her stuff down on the empty bottom bunk.

Ino crept up behind her. "So did you write any new songs? Have you met any hot guys? What was the guy that got you kicked out like? Was he hot? W-"

"Ino!" Rin yelled "Put a sock in it or I won't answer anything!" Ino shut up instantly. Rin climbed up the ladder and sat down on the neatly made bed.

"To answer your questions- oh hey Sakura." Sakura had just exited the bathroom, wrapped in a robe, in a flood of steam. She probably used up all the hot water. She looked at Rin in surprise.

"Oh hey." She said walking over to her pink trunk and pulling out various articles of clothing. Rin turned back to Ino who had climbed up onto her bed.

"As I was saying, yes I did write new songs, yes I saw hot guys and the guy that got me kicked out was an asshole I don't want to talk about."

Ino seemed to ignore the lack of information and instead asked for the songbook. Rin dug in her bag for a moment before pulling out a small but thick black journal with an angel on the cover. She threw it to Ino who caught it easily.

Ino began thumbing through the pages, pausing on a few. "Hey does this have a Cd with the beats?" She asked.

Rin paused and nodded, "I had a friend record them for me a while ago." Ino nodded and jumped, barley missing the edge, over to Rin's bed.

"I want you to sing this one. Like now." Ino said pointing to a song. Rin looked at it and nodded. The song was a simple one called I hate boys. She grabbed the Cd from a small pocket in the back of the book. "Do you have a Cd player?" Ino nodded and climbed down the ladder to rummage through a bag before pulling out a purple Cd player.

"Perfect," Rin said. She looked at Ino's song choice again. Three guesses as to who this song was for? She took a deep breath and pressed play.

No-No-No-No, I'm not bitter, I'm not mad.  
Well, maybe just a little, just a tad.  
I know every apple here ain't bad,  
But I found a worm in every single one I had.  
(Boys) They're only good for fruit, I mean bananas.  
(Boys) Them boys so nuts, they're drivin' me bananas  
Oh boys, we should pack them up and ship em out.  
Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys  
Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys  
I hate em.

I hate boys, but boys love me.  
I think they suck and my friends agree.  
I hate boys, but boys love me.  
Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,  
I. Hate. Boys.

If you hate em boys, shake it.  
If you hate em boys, shake it.

We would all be happy all be glad,  
If sweet mama nature never had,  
A-all this dirty little boys who think that the girls  
Are only made for toys  
Boys wants them women, though they barely can remember.  
Then again all men are dogs.  
All men are dogs.

I hate boys, but boys love me.  
I think they suck and my friends agree.  
I hate boys, but boys love me.  
Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,  
I. Hate. Boys.

If you hate em boys, shake it.  
If you hate em boys, shake it.

Let's go  
BOYS SUCK.  
MAKE ME SICK.  
INFLATED EGOS.  
LITTLE D*CKS.  
USE THEM UP.  
SPIT EM OUT.  
I H-A-T-E Boooooys!

I hate boys, but boys love me.  
I think they suck and my friends agree.  
I hate boys, but boys love me.  
Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah,  
I. Hate. Boys.

Sakura had started to laugh. "What made you write this song?" She giggled."It was really good but kind of a weird topic."

Rin blushed "Well I was really pissed off one day and I was going through an old book of mine and this song fell out. I had written it in 3rd grade when my crush, Bradley Cooper told me I was ugly."

Ino, Sakura, TenTen and Ino burst out laughing. Ino wiped a tear away from her eye. "I can't believe you talked like that in third grade!"

Rin shrugged sheepishly. "We all have our faults."

"I get to pick now!" Sakura screeched. She grabbed the little book and leafed through it quickly. "I want this one."

* * *

Meanwhile with the guys…..

"What is going on over there?" Shikimaru said irritably. Music was blasting from the girls cabin and It had woken him up. Naruto began singing something along the lines of "I hate boys…"Under his breath.

"Naruto what are you singing?" Saskue asked from his bunk.

"That song the girls have playing. It's really catchy." He said brightly.

Just as Saskue was about to yell at him a voice screeched "Shut up you little worm! You are the most annoying worm I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

A male voice replied "I'm glad you think so highly of me." Seconds later the door burst open to reveal an angry blond woman and a tall boy with upside down triangles on his cheeks. The blond woman was dragging him by an arm.

She threw him into the room. "There, he's your problem now!" Tsunade slammed the door behind her. "Kiba?" Naruto asked shocked. A bark from near the boy's feet answered the question. "What's up guys?"

"Why are you here? Not that we don't want you here or anything. It will be nice now that I have a person to eat Ramen with." Naruto said.

"Nice save. Some bitch got me kicked out of military camp. Such a shame too. I was just starting to like that hell hole. Reminded me of home." He shrugged.

Kiba's mother was a world champion boxer and believed that Kiba should be raised to be tough. So fights and broken furniture were common in the Inuzuka household. But he was used to it.

Naruto walked over to him and started pelting him with questions. "What?" Kiba yelled. "I can't here over the music." The cabin next door had turned up the music until it was blasting through the walls into their cabin.

Akamaru barked angrily at the door connecting the cabins. "Your right Akamaru. Is that door unlocked?" he asked.

"Yes. Do what you will." Shikimaru said from his perch on a bunk bed. Kiba grinned.

"Time to give these guys a piece of my mind." He said walking to the door and throwing it open. He was shocked at what he saw. Four other girls were scattered around the room but it was the one singing that caught his attention.

Oh crap. It was HER.

He regained his senses just in time to dodge the object thrown at him with deadly precision. It looked as if she hadn't even moved but two seconds later punches were thrown at his face.

He barely caught them. She had gotten better in the time since he had seen her. He grinned and kept dodging. "Nice to know you missed me."

"God I swear you stalk me sometimes!" Rin hissed. How the hell had he followed her here. It wasn't safe. A tugging and growling from near her ankle stopped her assault. She stepped back and sighed.

"Fine Akamaru. I won't hurt him. But he better not screw this up too."

Kiba sighed in relief and leaned against the doorframe. "Thanks Akamaru. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep dodging her punches." He looked at Rin. "You have gotten better."

"What is it you want?" She snapped, ignoring his complement. He backed off a little.

"Fine. Okay be that way. I just wanted you to turn the music down."

"No." She slamed the door in his face and looked back into the four amazed faces staring back.

"What was that!" Sakura screamed, shocked.

"That guy,Kiba,was the one that got me kicked out of military camp." Rin shrugged.

"But why did you attack him?" TenTen shouted.

"Habit I guess. we used to fight all the time." She said walking over to her suitcase and pulling out some short and a tank top. "Im going to bed."

Hinata looked at the clock "We should allgo to 's late,and we missed dinner so we might as well turn in now."

The other girls nodded in agreement. One by one they climbed into their bunks and turned out the tiny light by their beds.

Slowly they all drifted off to a peaceful sleep. All but one.

"No daddy please...Stop!" Rin whimpered in her sleep. She withered in her bed. "No stop... STOP!" The door connectiong the cabins opened quietly. The ladder creaked and a figure stared at the withering girl.

"Shhh, shhh rin it'sokay, wake up. Im here. He's not going to get you. I promise." He said stroking her face. Her face crinkled up once then she was calm. A smile even came to her face. "I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

AN: SO tell me how I did! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey so dont forget to tell me what you think. Right now this is mymain project so expect frequent updates. Dont forget to R&R

Let's Get Dirty

Rin blinked as the bright sunlight filtered in through the window, straight into her eyes. Oh, right. She was at camp with Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata. Today would be fun.

She got up and walked to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. If the girls saw this they would freak. She carefully removed the tank top, wincing at the stab in her side. Bandages were wrapped tightly around her ribcage.

No blood. That was a good sign. Carefully she un-wrapped the bandages to study her stomach and ribs. Purple bruises littered her pale skin. She tried twisting slightly and gasped. Nope twisting was bad, very, very bad.

Better wear a corset today, she mused. Surprisingly corsets not only looked cool they really helped bind your injured stomach and ribs. Grabbing new gauze out of her small toiletry bag, she wrapped fresh gauze around her stomach and pulled her tank top back on.

She walked out of the bathroom and dug through her bag, pulling out a long sleeved shirt, a black corset, and a pair of shorts. She quickly took a shower and finished getting ready right as TenTen began to wake up.

TenTen blinked at her for a moment before saying, "Why are you up this early. Breakfast isn't for like an hour."

Rin shrugged "I guess I'm more of an early bird."

TenTen got up and walked to the bathroom, carrying a towel and some clothes. Rin quietly made her bed and sat down to wait for the girls. After a few minutes of waiting she decided to take a walk around the camp.

She quietly shut the door behind her and began the walk down the hill. Other early risers were headed towards the mess hall so she decided to go in a different direction, following something.

She wasn't sure what until she heard the sound. The sound of waves on a shore. It had to be a lake. Sure enough after a moment she came upon a large lake surrounded by trees and rocks.

It looked so peaceful. This peace was new to her. It was so quiet yet loud somehow. Rin had never had any peace In her entire life. She sat down on a rock and stared out across the water for a long time, getting lost in quiet loud.

* * *

"Hey where were you?" Sakura asked noticing Rin slip into a spot next to Hinata at their table.

"I went for a walk and lost track of time." Rin said grabbing a piece of toast.

"What activity d-do you have first?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Erm I think I have dance then arts and crafts then a nature class. After that I have lunch and free time."

"Ohhh we have that schedule too!" Sakura and Ino squealed at the same time. TenTen looked up at the clock.

"You might want to get going or you will be late." TenTen said smiling at the clueless girl.

"Oh. Uh right then. Sakura, Ino, away to dance class!" Rin shouted dramatically running out of the mess hall.

The three girls ran to the dance studio and sat down on the floor with the other participants. Rin saw Kiba and Naruto also sitting in the crowd. A short lady walked out in front of then wearing yoga pants and a tank top.

"Alright. My name is Kurenai and I will be your dance teacher for as long as you are here at Sky Lake. Today I will be assessing your skills. Not everyone will have a chance to dance and not everyone will be dancing in their forte. Alright my first victims will be…. You Monica was it? I want you to dance to the piece I play to the best of your ability."

A blond haired snooty looking girl stood up from the back of the crowd. "This will be a breeze. I have been taking dance lessons since first grade." She smirked.

She wore what looked like a designer sweat suit and high heels. How she planned to dance in those Rin hadn't the slightest clue. I mean she could but well, that was an exception.

This Monica looked like one of those girls with more money than daddy's accountants that got whatever she wanted. A few piano notes came out of the boom box.

Rin immediately recognized it as a piece from Swan Lake. This had been her favorite when she was little, back in happier times. Monica took a few steps and twirled around.

She began to dance and not too badly either but her tempo was way too fast for the slow song. The class watched as she leaped and twirled until the song was over.

Kurenai nodded and said, "Not too bad but you went a little fast. Okay next will be a partner dance. You ginger and dog boy. Show us what you got."

Rin stood up slowly and walked over to the end of the room. Ginger? Get more original people, she thought. Kiba followed after setting down Akamaru and they stood in a huddle for a moment. "Here, you look like you're going to need these." Kiba whispered pressing two pills into her hand.

"What are they?"She whispered back.

"Painkillers. You had another nightmare last night. You're defiantly going to need these."

She nodded and downed the pills in a single gulp. Quietly she slipped her shoes off. They looked nice but they weren't right to dance in. The pair walked back to the front of the room.

Kurenai hit play and a few notes of salsa music bounded out. Rin suppressed a groan. Really, salsa? She stepped closer to Kiba and whispered, "Hey want to give em' a show?" He grinned and nodded.

She took a deep breath, stepped back, and began moving her hips to the opening beats. She slowly walked closer to Kiba and when the beat hit the begging cord she moved close enough to feel his breathe on her neck.

His arm wrapped around her waist and the other grabbed her hand. They moved quicker and quicker until they were lost in the whirlwind of the dance. Rin no longer thought she just felt.

The joy of dance overtook her and she was lost in a wave of happiness. She had always been happiest while dancing. That was probably why it was taken from her.

The song drifted to an end and Rin found herself pressed tightly to Kiba's chest, gripping his waist with her knees. Applause broke out across the room.

Whistles and catcalls too along with a few yells of 'that was hawt!' Rin blushed and backed away from Kiba. Right, enemys. She had forgotten for a moment there. Kurenai looked happy.

"Very good. You two work very well together. It seems our time is up. Everyone please meet here same time tomorrow. And bring your dancing shoes." Rin walked over to were Sakura and Ino stood looking very shocked.

"Oh. My. God. I cannot believe you just did that." Ino said. "Don't you guys like, hate each other?"

"It was a temporary truce okay. What did I do that was so bad?" Rin asked nervously. She hadn't really been paying attention as to what she was doing. She could have done any number of embarrassing things and with Kiba nonetheless.

"Oh nothing except dancing like a friggin professional. How on earth did you make your body do that? It looked really, really hard!" Sakura said as they walked to the arts and crafts hut.

"That was some super sexy dancing. I wish I could dance like that sometimes." Ino said.

"Does anyone have a video of me dancing? I kinda want to see what happened."Rin said panicking. What did she do? Suddenly a dull ache began in her ribcage. Crap, the painkillers must have worn off.

Just as she was about to make her escape for more meds Sakura pulled out a pink Iphone and pressed play. Rin watched in horror as the person that was unmistakably her slid her body around Kiba's like an expert.

In her opinion she looked like a slut. Now everyone would think she was a slut and everything would be ruined. She buried her head in her arms and sat down at a picnic table where arts and crafts would take place. Sakura seemed to understand her distress and patted her on the back comfortingly.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kiba and Naruto…

"Where on earth did you learn to dance?" Naruto asked flabbergasted as they walked to the basketball courts where they would meet up with the others for the next activity.

"I'm a fast learner, Naruto you never peep a word of this do you hear me?" Kiba hissed.

"Fine but let me get one thing straight. How can two people hate each other but dance like that?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"I hate it when you start to think. Go back to your idiot ramen loving self."

"Ramen! Where?"

"Oh, Naruto. There's so much not right about you." Kiba muttered under his breath. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I'm beat." Rin moaned as she flopped onto her bed. She immediately regretted it as she felt a stab of pain go through her side. Maybe she was trying to do too much too soon. But she had had fun. And lots of it.

The girl had just come back from lunch and now it was siesta or in other words naptime! She could do whatever she wanted as long as she stayed in her cabin. Sakura and Ino sat down on Ino's bed and immediately began talking about who knows what and TenTen collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

That's what she got for choosing all sports for her activities Rin mused. Hinata sat down on the tiny couch that was more like a chair, and pulled out a pad of paper and began to draw.

They won't mind if I practice a few songs right? Rin thought. Nahh she would be fine. She carefully climbed down the ladder and grabbed her little song book off the floor. She climbed back up to her bed and settled herself comfortably.

Too bad that she couldn't leave the cabin. She really would have loved to practice the piano. She had taught herself to play the guitar when she was 12 and her mother had insisted on piano lessons the moment she turned 4.

The piano lessons had stopped 4 years ago after… Don't think about it Rin! She thought. Just don't think about it. She turned to one of her favorite songs in the book and pressed play on the boom box next to her bed. She quickly cleared her throat.

Da da da  
da da da da

Da da da da da,

I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here?  
Or said something insulting?

Da da da da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is, broken.

Da da da da da

Please don't leave me _[x2]_  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me

Halfway through the song the door opened and for some strange reason the guys walked in and sat down wherever they wanted. Sasuke sat down on Sakura's bed next to Shikimaru, who looked ready to fall asleep at any moment.

Naruto squished next to Hinata on the couch causing her to blush frantically. Neji sat down next to the sleeping TenTen who just kept on sleeping. Kiba leaned against the doorframe watching.

How did I become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this,  
I've never been this nasty,  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise

Da da da da da

Please don't leave me _[x2]_  
(Don't leave me)  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud,  
How beautiful you really are to me,  
I can't be without,  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you,  
I'm sorry.

Da da da da  
da da da da

Da da da da da

Please, please don't leave me  
Baby, please don't leave me (no, don't leave me)  
Please don't leave me  
(I always say) I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me, (Yeah)  
Please don't leave me  
(I) I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this,  
(Please, Please) Please don't leave me,  
Baby, please, please don't leave me.

Rin pressed the off button on the Music player. Ino ignored the guys and turned to Rin. "That was great, hey throw me the book." Rin threw the book at Ino. Ino thumbed through it for a second before getting this evil grin on her face.

"I want this one," She said throwing the book back. Rin looked at the song and her jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious! I'm not going to sing this song with certain people in the room!"

"Then why did you write it? Well if your too chicken.." Ino trailed off.

Rin glared at her. Nobody called her a chicken. "Fine. I'll do it. Should I make Hinata cover her ears?"

"But I wanna hear it!" Hinata spoke up. She didn't even stutter once. Maybe Naruto made her bold or something?

Rin sighed, "Fine but I refuse to be responsible for dirtying your mind. Here we go." Rin reached over and changed the track on the Cd player. 1, 2, 3.

Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x7

Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ha)  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for ho)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
hot rockin', everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

what to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirrty)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
(Wanna get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival

By the end of the song Hinata's face resembled a tomato. Rin couldn't help it she burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Ino asked snickering at the guys faces. Well it served them right for barging into their cabin uninvited. Rin shrugged and said

"I'm laughing because that was probably the dirtiest music Hinata's ever heard and that's not even the worst I have ever written or heard." Hinata turned redder at the concept. The guys were staring slightly wide eyed at her and it was getting kind of creepy.

"Well boys if you're done staring I think it's time for you to leave. Like right now, before I make you."

At that moment TenTen woke up with a snort, saw Neji sitting a few inches from her head and fainted. Ino, Sakura and Rin almost fell out of their bunks laughing.

Rin sat up a couple minutes later and saw that the guys hadn't moved. "I'm serious, leave. Now before we start talking about girly stuff like periods-" The second she said period the guys fled from the room and the unimaginable horrors of periods.

Rin climbed down from her bunk and started to poke TenTen to wake her up. TenTen woke with a start. "Where'd Neji go?" She asked blushing slightly.

"I chased him off. Why exactly did you faint? I mean Hinata's the one that always faints, not you? Is it because you like a certain someone?" Rin smirked. TenTen sat up. "Um no! I don't like Neji!"

"I never said you did." TenTen realized her mistake and blushed even more.

"Okay any other crushes I should know about?"Rin asked loudly.

Sakura and Ino looked down at the ground. Rin looked at them eyebrow raised. "Let me guess, Sasuke and Shikimaru?"

The two gasped. "How did you know?"

"You guys were only here for like two weeks before I came! Geez and you wouldn't even tell me. Not even you Hinata! I know you like Naruto!" Rin said pouting. Why didn't they tell her? Suddenly a bell rang.

"I guess it's time for dinner." Rin said as she slipped on some shoes and walked out of the door. A little bark near her feet alerted her of Akamaru's presence.  
"Hey little buddy. You wouldn't hide anything from me would you?"

Akamaru yipped again and Rin took that as a no.

She picked him up and said "For your loyalty I will let you eat dinner with me tonight. I hope they have good food." After arriving at the mess hall she sat down at an empty table and set Akamaru down next to her.

Akamaru of course behaved like a perfect gentleman and sat up straight wagging his tail slightly. Rin laughed and patted his head. She noticed a guy sit down across from her. It wasn't anybody she knew and for that she was slightly wary.

"What do you want?" She said annoyed.

"You are the girl named Rin right?" He asked

"Depends who's asking." She replied.

"Well um I have seen you around and um we are in the same dance class and I was wondering"-

"Stop right there buddy. Let's get a few things straight. You will never ever, ever mention that dance ever again. Second I am not am not going to do anything like that for you , and third leave right now and never return or face the consequences." She whispered fiercely. A presence behind her and a yip fro Akamaru told her that now she had back up. That is if he was in a helpful mood. Apparently he was.

"Do we have a problem here?" Kiba said from behind her. The other guy paled slightly. Rin couldn't blame him. Kiba could be very scary when he wanted to be.

He shook his head and got up, practically running away. Kiba sat down next to Rin. "Why did you kidnap Akamaru?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"I didn't kidnap him. He volunteered. He is now MY loyal companion."Rin said offhandedly.

"Sorry but he's my buddy, he's not up for grabs."Kiba said

"Well let's let him decide." Rin said standing up. Kiba stood up also and picked up Akamaru, placing him on the ground.

They each took an equal amount of steps back and began calling to Akamaru. The poor puppy looked so confused, turning his head from side to side. Finally he gave up and sat down with his paws over his eyes, whimpering.

"Well that was really decisive." Rin snorted picking Akamaru up.

"I guess he just couldn't pick, even though I am obviously the better choice." Kiba said sitting back down.

Rin glared at him "What are you talking about? He obviously loves me more!"

By the time the rest of the group had come down for dinner they were squabbling angrily trying to prove who was better.

The girls and the guys looked at each other and quietly walked away. Best not to get in between that, they all thought.

"You know sometimes they act like a married couple." Sakura remarked to TenTen.

"You're exactly right. Sometimes they really do."


End file.
